kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla: And Legend of Dinotopia Series
Plot the King of the monsters is back in a brand new adventure. When King Ghidorah, The Vortaak and his henchmen invade the earth, Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra and the rest Earth Defenders, Cast and Characters Hero Monsters/Earth Defenders * Godzilla (Leader) - Brain Bloom: Leader of the Earth Defenders and main protagonist. As Godzilla puts his destructive past behind him, he reminds his friends on Monster island that they must protect humanity from any possible threat, no matter it takes. Godzilla tends to be firm and serious most of the time, but possesses a kind and heroic heart and selfless nature in battle. ** Super Godzilla - Brain Bloom: Godzilla's powerful form * Godzilla Jr. - Max Charles: Godzilla's infant son. He's very nice and friendly to people like Miki Saegusa as his father accepts his son for who he is. He's playful and likes to have fun to be part of the action. Godzilla Jr help Jason. * Gojira Sr - Steven Yeun: Godzilla's Older son.and Godzilla Jr Brothers He's very nice and friendly to people like Azusa Gojo as his Mothers and Father accepts his son for who he is. He's playful and likes to have fun to be part of the action. Gojira Sr help Jason. * Godzuki - Jason Spisak: Godzilla's Nephew * Anguirus - Jim Cummings (using Neftin Prog's tone): Godzilla's second-in-command and best friend as the deuteragonist. He is tenacious, powerful, fast and fearless. He and Godzilla came up with a combo move which involves Godzilla swinging Anguirus around before releasing him as the latter curls into a ball. * Rodan - David Kaufman: Godzilla's third-in-command and second best friend as the tritagonist. He likes to soar in the skies and uses his powerful wings to generate massive tornado blasts and sonic booms. Rodan's body takes in heat like a sponge; he can sustain a seemingly limitless amount which leads him to be able to fly for days on end. Rodan likes to perch on Anguirus' back when not working, Anguirus doesn't seem to mind. * Mothra - April Stewart: The Goddess of Peace and one of Godzilla's allies on Monster Island. Mothra is the Yin to the Yang of the dreaded Battra. * Gorosuarus - Patrick Warburton: One of Godzilla's allies. Gorosaurus He lived with other monsters on Monster Island as his job is to patrol. His personality is simular to both that of Joe Swanson Sheriff Stone. * Varan - Jeffery Combs: Master of Wind and one of Godzilla's allies * Manda - James Sie: Master of Water and one of Godzilla's allies * Baragon - Kevin Michael Richardson: Master of Earth one of Godzilla's allies * Barugaron - Robin Atkin Downes: Master of Fire. * Shiigan - Steven Blum: Master of Thunder. His power was derived from electricity, and brutality to match. The insect/reptile hybrid. Shiigan can be psychotic when over using his lighting abilities * Vagnosaurus - Jeff Bennett: Master of Poison. Vagnosaurus is a living mass of poison and venom; a walking biological weapon. . He was capable of constricting and lashing out at his victims using his tentacles, his giant stingers inject/spray acidic venom, and his teeth and saliva coated with bacteria * Balkzardan - Jason Biggs: Master of Light and Jyarumu's brother. Balkzardan was fast. Faster than fast. In fact, him was easily the fastest moster known to man, though it's unknown exactly how fast the giant was. His speed was clearly his forte, and that made his a decided contrast to Jyraumu. Curiously, when Light and Shadow met in a fateful battle, it was far and away from the Land of the Rising Sun. Even the Cave of Legends in the ruins are sketchy in this respect, but it is implied that Shadow and Light cannot defeat one or the other, and by some twist of fate, both Balkzardan and Jyarumu met in their purest forms, and the clashing of their opposing energy wore each other down until the two seemingly cancelled each other out...but of course, that's no answer. * Orochi - Randall Duk Kim: A wise nine headed dragon that dwells in the tallest mountain on Monster island and he is Godzila jr.'s greatest teacher. * Cryptocleidus - Will Forte * Rhedosaurus - Nolan North * King Caesar - Hoon Lee: The legendary guardian of Monster island. Caesar himself seems a very wise, noble kaiju, and, interestingly, he is the only monster that Godzilla will seemingly look up to and even respect him as he agrees with him to defend mankind. * Zilla - Brian Bloom (teen), Matthew Broderick (adult): Titled the American Godzilla and a member of H.E.A.T. He is the only offspring of the first US Godzilla that attack New York City in 1998, He is the second main character with Godzilla, and faces Ghidorah in the season finale! Matthew Broderick who was the main character in Godzilla (1998), is said to voice him! * Komodithrax - Vyvan Pham (teen), Ming Na (adult): Zilla's love interest! * Titanosaurus (Clumsy/jumpy) - Kevin McDonald: Titanosaurus is a powerful swimmer, faster than Godzilla, Titanosaurus can cross the globe in a matter of minutes. His super strong tail can generate cyclones, and his high pressure acclimated body makes him impossible to harm. Maybe someday he won’t have to do somebody’s bidding. But for now, it would be enough to just be alone. He gets nervous and he is not an actual coward as his fears are completely understandable. He may suffer from anxiety as he can be a little over the top in times of distress, but he comes through when necessary. * Gamera - James Haron: * Kamacuras as they both like to cause trouble. He mostly lives in his lair covered in his own webs, he enjoy trapping giant inects and rodents, and eventually having them for lunch * Sanda (good and friends with Godzilla) - Kevin Michael Richardson * Balkzardan - Robin Atkin Downes * Kamoebas - Colm Meaney * Reptilicus (friends with Godzilla) - Phil LaMarr * Olrasaurus (friends with Godzilla) - Jeff Bennett Global Defense Force (G.D.F.) * Kiryu/Mechagodzilla - David Kaye: Leader of the Mechas of the Global Defense Force. Kiryu is genetically identical to Godzilla, but has been augmented with armor plating, enhanced reflexes, and limited flight capabilities. These enhancements have eliminated his natural ability to create atomic fire, so he has been outfitted with homing rockets, an electrical cannon, and the fearsome Absolute Zero cannon-which can immobilize any monster in a single hit. Kiryu is the GDF's most successful defender yet, and is their first and best option for defending humanity. Although he has faught Godzilla many times in the past, today he trusts him that the other monters on Monster Island are also protecting the humans from the same threat. He sounds like Optimus * Mechagodzilla II - Townsend Coleman: was directly inspired by the Vortaak's Mechagodzilla. GDF weapons designers saw that a heavily-armored combatant who blended ranged firepower and heavy melee attacks at the cost of some mobility could be a very effective way to hold back monster attacks on major cities * Jet Jaguar - Bumper Robinson: Jet Jaguar was a human-sized robot created by inventor Goro Ibuki with a great potential for learning, Jet Jaguar achieved sentience and began to modify himself and his programming to learn human emotions. His most impressive modification has been his ability to change his own size-allowing him to grow large enough to dwarf monsters such as Godzilla. The mechanical hero has the ability to alter his size at will, and is skilled at melee attacks, including Kung Fu. Jet Jaguar is a reserve member of the Global Defense Force as the kid on the team, heroically protecting humanity whenever it is threatened by monstrous threats along side Kiryu and Godzilla.His personality impersonates bumblebee from TF: Animated. * Zone Fighter - Jeff Bennett: Jet Jaguar's idol * Moguera - Isaac C. Singleton Jr. (Soundwave accent) * MechaniKong - Frank Walker * Sam-Robo - James Arnold Taylor * Ultratech - Noel Johansen * Ikusagami - Troy Baker * Archangel - Udo Kier: * RagnRok - J.B. Blanc * Atragon - Sumalee Montano: The Global Defenss Force's battle ship under the Command of Admiral Gyozen Humans * Jason Adams - Nicolas Roye: A University of Florida 18 year old college student and the main human protagonist next to Godzilla. He was befriend by Godzilla & the other Earth Defenders after he first met Godzilla's son who Godzilla Jr. He and his buds live in a research condo on Monster island. He is fond of creatures. He knows martial arts and wields a sword and a sonic-blaster. He wears a scarlet jacket over a yellow t-shirt, a bandolier, camoflauge trousers, pale-and-blue trainers, pale socks, a pith helmet with googles, and a yelow neckerchief. * Keith Adams - Jason Marsden: Jason's brother who is 17 years old. A bit paranoid but noble and caring. * Christopher Adams - Brianne Sidall: Jason's 2nd brother who 10 years old. Plucky and caring and adventurous. * Alvin Adams - Clancy Brown: Jason, Keith & Christopher's father from Jacksonville. * Bev Adams - Markie Post : Jason, Keith & Christopher's mother and Alvin's wife 43 years old from Denver, Colorado * Azusa Gojo - Patti LuPone A A'''doptive '''Mother of Gojira Sr and Godzilla Jr * Miki Saegusa - Kim Mai Guest: A japanese exchange and friend of Godzilla Jr. She's the secon main protagonist next to Jason. Jason's grilfriend. Shares his fondness for creatur. A talented martial artist who wields a sword an a staff asl well as a sonic-blaster. Has her hair dyed black and purple. Wears a bandolier, a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, pauldrons, greaves, and a tan feordora. * Jacob Vallance - Nathan Torrence: Jason's best friend who is a computer wiz and roommate. Wears glasses, a tan sweather over a cream shirt, navy jeans, and trainrs. * Jasmin Jones - Alexandra Krosney: Jason's girlfriend who forms a bond with Rodan. She has brown eyes, blonde hair and wear a T-shirt and a pants 18 years old * Patrick Ruffolo- Logan Miller: One of Jason's friends and roommate. A hothead and rash stunt-guy who often caues troubele... much to the annoyance of many, espically when it leads to monsters taking advantge of messes. * Joey Dooley - Sean Astin: One of Jason's friends and roommate. A A hothead who get annoyed with Patrick and keeps tryign to stop him... leading to fights betwen them. * Mimi Kato - Chiara Zanni: Joey's sister. A feisty but caing tomboy who knows martial arts. * Garth Jones - Alan Tudyk: Jasmin's 22 year brother he was swiming Florida Keys with friends on the beach he survived and he lost left foot he got attack bit off by a american crocodile his friend save he on a wheelchair * Lucas-Frank Welker: A small, spherical robot with advanced artificial intelligence built by Jacob * Ann Darrow - Mae Whitman: An American tomboy who dwells on Skull Island. Knowledgable about palaeontology, zoology, history, botany, biology, chemistry, physics, military-tactics, metallugry, etc. Fond of creaturs cand can udnerstand them. Kong's closest human-pal. A blonde teenager. Wears a vine-hedband, a bandolier with drts on, a shawl made from shedded fur, a pale tank-top, a necklace with shells and a raptor-tooth, a tan mini skirt over camoflauge shorts, bracelets, a belt with weapons on, and brown sandals. Wields a spear, a machete, a blwogun with darts, a bow and arrows, a club, a boomerang, bolas, and a shield. * Jack Driscoll - Veronica Taylor: An's boyfriend. Darign, just and ture. Capable of beign an action hero. Wears abandolir, a tan tank top, a brown vest, a tan neckercheif, a brown bandana, camoflague trousers, a belt and brown boots. Wields a blowgun with darts, a shotgun, a machete, a club, a spear, and a dagger. * Felix Faulkner - Micahel Leon Wooley: Jason's teacher. An eccentric professor. * Alan Levin - Jason Willinger: Live in Orlando, Florida * Shobijin - Lauren Tom: Two tiny priestesses or fairies that accompany Mothra * H.E.A.T.: From Godzilla the Series, one of Fox Kids shows ** Dr. Nick Tatopoulos - Ian Ziering: Leader of H.E.A.T., the adopted father of Zilla. He has a very good reputation for saving New York from the original Zilla*. Now is the caretaker of the current monster. Nick very fiercely protects zilla jr and the mutants right from both foreign and domestic governments, even Godzilla protects Zilla ** Elsie Chapman - Charity James: One of the original members of Nick's team, she is more cynical in this series. She often acts sarcastic to get a laugh from Nick. In addition, she has developed an attraction to Mendel. She specializes in the behavior of zilla and the other mutations. ** Randy Hermandez - Rino Romano: An intern working under Nick. Hugely talented in all fields of technology, his slacker image has reduced him to nothing more than an immature hacker. Other than Nick, Randy is the member who most accepts Zilla, and can be defensive at times. ** Dr. Abraham Jones - Carl Lumby: A new member of H.E.A.T. who is a biologist. ** Monique Dupre- Bridgette Bako: A Vietnamese/French Nationality, she is Philippe's best agent in the French Secret Service. She specializes in martial artss and infiltration. Has a sfot spot for Godzilla and his allies. ** Dr. Mendal Craven - Rob Paulsen: A bit of a coward and apparently allergic season to everything around him, he is nevertheless a competent member of the team. He has a serious crush on Elsie ever since she was on the team during the events surrounding the original zilla. ** N.I.G.E.L - Tom Kenny: 'N'ext millenium 'I'ntelligence 'G'athering 'E'lectronic 'L'iaison. An analysis robot created by Mendel, N.I.G.E.L. was reprogrammed by Randy to have a more cheerful personality. Provides comic relifef with beign the one who gets crushed or torn up by mosnters. Often knocked about or stepped on by Godzilla or oneof his pasl... often resultign with Craven panickign and moaning despite their apologies. * Audrey Timmonds - Paget Brewster : Nick's college sweetheart and current girlfriend, whose career as a Channel 8 reporter often leads to conflict with him. Godzilla manages to help her overcome her emotioanl struggles. * Victor "Animal" Palotti - Hank Azaria: New York's Channel 8 News cameraman and Audrey's working partner * Andre Walker- Bruce Greenwood * Dr. Shinji Mafune - Sab Shibamo: * Katsura Mafune - Lauren Tom : * G.D.F. ** Tagaki - B.D. Wong: The base commander is the man in charge when it comes to evaluating situations and ordering GDF's mecha forces into action. ** Kenji Miku - Jen Taylor: Miku is one of many GDF technicians who monitor the global defense grid and all monster activities. She reports directly to her superior, Commander Tagaki. Miku has been fascinated by monsters since childhood and has devoted her life to the study of Kaiju. Because of her knowledge and expertise, Miku has become the commander's top consultant and right hand in all monster-related matters. A mutual respect exists between the two. Miku is among those who believe that Earth's monsters are noble defenders of the planet who rage only when their fragile world is threatened by human arrogance or extraterrestrial forces. ** Katherine Hale - Kate Higgins: ** Dr. Shiragami - Sean Schemmel: A brilliant GDF scientist and the world's leading expert on giant monsters. He accidently created Biollante ** Douglas Gordan - J.K. Simmons: Every bit as mysterious as the creatures he fights, the stoic and reserved captain of the Gotengo makes sure the good monsters get where they need to go. A skilled swordsman in his own right, Captain Gordon can take care of the smaller, more human sized, threats our heroes face with relative ease. He doesn’t hate the monsters; on the contrary, he considers them an invaluable asset in protecting the world from the harmful entities that threaten it. ** Derrik Carke - Chi McBride: ** Admiral Gyozen - Andrew Kinshino: The admiral is a semi-retired, hardcore military man who serves as military adviser on the GDF council. The admiral lost command of the battleship Atoragon after a particularly humiliating defeat that resulted in the death of his crew. As a result, he harbors a deep-seated hatred toward all monsters, and stated that they be exterminated. A vendetta which eventually gets him destroeyd. Villain Monsters/Aliens * King Ghidorah - Robin Atkin Downes (Left head), Mark Hamill (Right head), Steven Blum (Center head): Leader of the Aliens and the main antagonist. The Vortaak worship him as the great God of Destruction, the King of Terror, the Planet Killer.. King Ghidorah!! He becomes godzilla's arch nemesis ever since their first encounter and battle on Monster island. Ghidorah's other two heads each have a different personality, unlike the middle head. This animated version of him has two arms. Ghidorah's right head of Alvin the Treacherous. * Gigan - Christian Lanz: Gigan is the Assassin and one of King Ghidorah's top henchmen he hired and recruited, and he wears his title with pride. He's armed with a buzzsaw weapon in his frontal abdominal region and large steel hooks-like blades for hands and feet. He shift his Hook blades into three fingered hands. Gigan's cycloptic eye fires either a burst of laser-like shards or one concentrated beam of energy. Also he can also teleport in a red flash. Gigan can retract and extract his buzzsaw any time he wants. Gigan has a trio of retractable wings which is capable of allowing Gigan to fly at speeds of up to Mach 3. This normally assists in interstellar travel and is utilized very little, if at all, during battle situations * Megalon - John DiMaggio: Megalon is the demolisher and Gigan's younger brother. He is of King Ghidorah's top henchmen he hired and recruited as the juggernaut. He's armed with drill hands that enable him to burrow under the earth at the speed of mach 2, and his horn generates intense electicity and compound it into a burst of lightning. Like his older brother, he can shift his and drills into three fingered hands. * Orga (big billy's accent) - Jeff Bennett: One of King Ghidorah's top henchmen as the muscle, but he's not very smart, but has an idiotic personality. He's slow-witted, he does at times display a childlike innocence, and more attentive. Orga can also knucklewalk with his large claws/hands and he two shoulder cannons on each side, He can spits Plasma to disorient his enemies. * Axor - Fred Willard: * Dagarla - Brian Drummond * Obsidius - Troy Baker: * Mecha-Godzilla - Tom Kane: * Bagorah - Daran Norris: * Megaguirus - Maryke Hendrikse: Megaguirus is the queen of the Meganula swarm, an insect race who thrives by parasitically siphoning energy from larger animals. Megaguirus attained her tremendous size and power when her swarm siphoned a significant portion of Godzilla's energy and transferred it to their queen. Megaguirus leeches power from her opponents using her fearsome tail stinger and can even absorb and redirect most monsters' weapon attacks ** Meganula - Additional voices ** Meganura - Additional voices * Death Garugaru - Lance Henriksen * Jirass - Sam Regal (Western accent): * MKG - Phil LaMarr: King Ghidorah's clone who was desroyed by cloned Godzilla during the battle. It's body was taken to the G.D.F. to re-onfigured to be a cyborg * Lightning Bug - Jean Louisa Kelly: * Bagan - Kevin Michael Richardson * Gyaos - Richard Epcar * Zedus - Jonathan Adams * Cykor - Robin Atkin Downes Mutants * Space Godzilla - Corey Burton: Leader of the mutants and Godzilla's mutant evil, psychotic, and diabolical brother and uncle of Godzilla Jr. After the Xilians recovered the G-cells in space, they somehow been sucked into a black hole where they were exposed to the energy of an untold multitude of stars. The genetic material was altered, and a new beast was born. His purpose was to dominate the planet Earth along with his fellow mutants, rulling mankind with an iron fist, and the only way he could accomplish this goal was by destroying his only obstacle, his own flesh and blood: Godzilla!. Space Godzilla possesses powers similar to those of Godzilla, including the benefits of Godzilla's physical near-invulnerability and atomic breath, known as Corona Beam which hev fires from his mouth. The crystals extending from his shoulders grant SpaceGodzilla control over gravity; telekinesis, allowing him to levitate himself or other objects, or even hurl his enemies through the air. He can create and levitate crystals at will with crytalkinesis. * Battra - Mark Oliver: Mothra's evil twin. Battra the Black-Hearted was born the same day as her sister, thus he is a guardian of the planet as well. Strong, fast, and all but merciless, to invoke Battra's wrath is to invite swift and utter destruction. Battra is the Yang to the Yin of Mothra. The dark moth's blazing red eyes fix upon anything that may threaten the Earth's serenity, even moreso than Mothra, who herself is much more merciful and understanding. Of course, in Battra's compound eyes, this is weakness. * Destoroyah - John DiMaggio: His origin was tied is tied to Godzilla in an uncomfortable way: in 1954, when Dr. Serizawa made his noble sacrifice to eliminate the threat of at least ONE Godzilla, he activated for the first and only time (outside his laboratory) the Oxygen Destroyer. Destroyah is hungry. And nothing less than eating living creature will satiate him. His appearance deceives a writhing mass of trillions of aphid-sized crustaceans, controlled by a hive mind. These little microbes secrete a chemical spray that can dissolve any carbon based life it comes into contact with. The force of a billion of these little creatures’ digesting processes can be sprayed out of his mouth in a constant powerful stream, or released from his chest in an enormous explosion. The horn on his head radiates with enough heat to cut through steel. After his presued destruction by his defeat from cloned burning godzilla and sacrificed, Space Godzilla and Battra found him alive and his crystals grew him to his adult form without his crustasean legs, but most of his powers are gone during the final battle. With noware else to go, Destroyah pledge his alliegence to Space Godzilla. * Krystalak - James Remar: A semi-sentient crystal organism, spawned by the meteor shower. After the metoerite crashed into NYC, Space Godzilla was fascinated that within the crystalized meteor, lies a crystal cacoon, having an infant inside as he knew this could be his key to remake the Earth in his image. He eventually gave the being the the name...Krystalak! * Jyarumu - David Kaye: Balkzardan's evil brother and Master of Darkness. Unlike his brother and the other masters, Jyarumu's dark element got the best of him and has been causing untold destruction * Razin - Tony Todd: An armored plated bug-like creature also known asthe Gigamass Core. * Scue - Tom Kenny * Irys - Diane Pershing * Talos - Carl Rota * Redlocks - David Lodge Other Monsters, Aliens and Mutations * Biollante - Peter Lurie (with a Brooklyn accent): Created by Dr. Shiragami in a freak accident. * King Kong - Lance Henrikson * Burning Godzilla (Godzilla's Clone) - James Remar * Matango (Biollante' Partner) - Susan Silo * Kamacuras (Friend and Boss of Kumonga and El Gusano) - Louis Chirillo: A giant mantis who live on Monster Island. His two best pals are Kumonga and El Gusano and he likes to be the boss * Kumonga - Richard Green: A giant spider who lives on Monster island along with his best pal, . * El Gusano - David Lodge (Spanish Accent): Gusano was a massive and dangerous monster, considerably more aggressive than C-REX, and had a penchant for devouring long stretches of countryside, which included soil, produce, livestock, people, and anything else too slow or too unlucky to get out of the way. He lives on monster island * Ebirah - Tom Kenny: A giant Lobste who terrorized the tiny Letchi Island owned by a terrorist organization called Red Bamboo. Ebirah was used to destroy any ship that came too close to the island. Ebirah was successful at this and no ship could reach the island. His Exoskeleton repells most if not all conventional weaponry, Huge claws can slice through steel. * Ganimes - Jeff Bennett * Gezora - Danny Jacobs * Deutalios - (Additional Voices) * Gaira (Evil) - Richard McGonagle * Crustaceous Rex - Kathleen Barr * Dunkleora - Jim Ward * Bagorah - Daran Norris * Ookondoru - Jamie McGonnigal * Hedorah - Corey Burton (using Megatron's tone): very flatuant, and causes pollution! * Gabara - John DiMaggio (scottish accent) * Dogadon - Dee Bradley Baker (Stinkfly accent) * King Cobra - Steven Blum: * Rthur - Bumper Robinson: * Tricera - Clancy Brown (German accent): * Manticore (Partnered wit tricera) - Seth MacFarlane (German accent): * Great Watchuka - Fred Tastacore * Ramzor - Brian Drummond * Gamma Toad - Rob Paulsen * Cthura - Daran Norris * Dedun (friends with Godzilla) - Colin Murdock * Gorgonato - Fred Tastacore * Jovisera (good guy) - Jim Ward * Cloverfield - Steven Blum: main antagonist in Traction, and gets beaten by Anguirus! * Dyodora - Dee Bradly Baker * Dyna - Richard Kind * Gatorsaurus - Mark Gibbon * Spinus - Michael Dobson * Shrewster - Eric Bauza * Queen Bee - Vicki Lewis * Justa - Lee Tockar * 50 ft Woman (who has brown eyes) - Catherine Taber * Valdorasaurus - Dee Bradley Baker * Paroka - Joel Swetow * Triax - Dee Bradley Baker * Zigra - Keith Ferguson * Jigar - David Sobolov * Guiron - Grant Moninger * Apexo - Andre Braugher * Smynthodon - James Remar * Yongary - Paul St. Peter * Maguma - Cam Clarke * Jagunda - Eric Thompson Locations * Monster Island: Home of Godzilla & the Earth Defenders ** The Valley ** The Lair ** The Ruins Dinotopia * Arctic * The Mothership: King Ghidorah's lair * Moon (Space Godzilla's lair) * Japan * San Francisco * GDF * Tokyo * New York City ** Madison Square Garden * Monster Prison (A.K.A. Prison X) * London * Paris * Monster Planet * Lost World * Toronto ** Rogers Centre *** CN Tower ** Air Canada Centre * Shanghai ** Oriental Pearl Tower * Houtson ** Minute Maid Park ** Toyota Center * Boston ** TD Garden ** Fenway Park Episodes Season 1 # King of the Monsters, Part 1: # King of the Monsters, Part 2: # Dino from the Deep: # Green House Affect: # Project M.K.G: # Where there's Smoke: # Rath of Destroyah part 1: # Rath of Destroyah part 2: # Too Hot to Handle: # Traction: # Go Gators!: # Feeding Time: # Alone Time: # Class Time: # Tale of two Godzilla # Lost in The Dinosaur World: # Gojira Return Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Anime Category:Live action And Anime Category:Anime influenced